I am special
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: So Draco is special ... but did he really wanted it that way?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is just before Christmas, and our lead characters are in their sixth year.

Voldemort attacks Hogwarts with his Death Eaters, but Dumbledore is warned, thanks to Professor Snape, and can defend the school.  But no one suspects what the Dark Lord really has in store.  Draco Malfoy disappears after the attack without a trace.

Draco, who was warned by his father about the attack, is totally surprised when the Death Eaters seize him and lock him up in a cell at Voldemort's base.  He receives no answers from them, and is treated like a prisoner. 

He is entirely baffled as his mother is locked in the cell next to him.  Narcissa Malfoy can't help her son, though; she is killed immediately by her husband – right before Draco's eyes. 

Voldemort appears for the first time, and he makes it very clear that he wants something from Draco.  The boy can't imagine what that could be; he would have joined the Dark Lord's army gladly, without the kidnapping.  

Voldemort demands from Lucius Malfoy proof of his loyalty, and the Death Eater obeys without objections.  Lucius therefore cuts two fingers off his own son's right hand, with a ritual knife that seems to be very important to Voldemort.  

Draco is numb, first from losing his mother and then from his father's treason, and he's close to going mad.  His captivity lasts about four months.

But the situation changes drastically.  Voldemort tries to perform a ritual with Draco as its centre, and the Slytherin is bitten by Nagini in the left leg.  As the Dark Lord is raging, a former Death Eater disturbs his plan – Severus Snape.  At his side is Sirius Black, who was officially cleared and is now a free man.  Black rescues Draco from Nagini's attack, and together both men take the boy to St. Mungo's.  

Now it is summer.  The two professors, Dumbledore and Snape, are visiting the Slytherin.  In the meantime, Snape officially received custody of Draco, as Malfoy senior is on the run from the ministry.  

Draco has spent the last two months at St. Mungos, and he has only one thing left in mind – going back to Hogwarts…


	2. Coming back home

Part I – Coming back home 

The grey eyes seemed so lifeless. 

"Can we do anything for you?" asked Dumbledore in a friendly manner. 

Snape was silent, but his gaze was piercing.

Draco opened his mouth, and shut it again without a word. Then he shook his head.  

Dumbledore sighed.  "We will be back in a week. I do hope that you are better then."  

"Please go on, Albus," Snape said. "I want a word with our young Mr. Malfoy alone."

Draco looked suspiciously in Snape's direction.

Dumbledore nodded and left.

"There REALLY isn´t anything you want to tell me?" pressed Snape.  

"I … no, Professor. Nothing."

"Severus."  
"What?"

"I took your custody because I wanted it. And I _meant _it", the potions master stated.

Draco gaped at him.

"Almost nobody knows my past", Snape continued. "But believe me, I know how you feel, losing mother so early and being betrayed by my own kin at the same time. Maybe I will tell you someday, if you want to, but that´s not the reason I'm telling you this. I want you to trust me, Draco, and tell me why you feel so uncomfortable."  

Draco still stared at him unbelievingly.  "I … I  don´t know," he said finally. His leg started to hurt again, and he knew that the pain soon would render him unable to think. 

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

"It sounds so … whiny", he said slowly, then flinched as the pain became more intense.

Snape watched him with a sorrowful expression.  "Is it your leg?"

"Yes. But it's nothing, compared to what the next two hours will be like. The pain grows every second."  

"Okay, you don´t want to tell me, so let me guess. You want out of here, correct?"

"How did you …?"

"If I were in the same position as you, I´d think exactly the same."

Draco paused a moment, and then he whispered: "I´m going to go mad in here. They treat me like _I_ was the traitor, or they just think I´m a worthless cripple. And …" he stopped and threw the potions master a helpless glance. "I want to go back to Hogwarts. As things stand right now, it's the only place I can call home." 

His face was drained of all colour as the pain became unbearable. 

Snape watched him silently, then proceeded to take a small vial out of his robes, giving it to Draco.  

"What's that?"

"Take it, if the pain becomes to strong. And please, take very little of it, as it is very concentrated. If you take too much, you could become addicted or even die. I'm counting on you."

"And what is it?"

Snape´s smile was thin and didn´t reached his eyes.  "It hasn't got a name yet. I created it."

"For …" Draco stopped his sentence.

"No, for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix," Snape corrected.

"And how much is safe for me?"

"Take two, maximum three droplets, and be careful. It´s no Miracle Potion, and don´t use it too often. Only when you can´t stand the pain anymore." 

He rose. "I will talk to Professor Dumbledore. I´m certain we will find a solution."

Draco stayed motionless, but Snape didn´t seem to expect an answer. He was almost at the door, and the Slytherin cleared his throat. Snape turned around and lifted one eyebrow.

"T-thanks, Severus."

"You´re welcome. _Try_ to trust me.  Please." He left the room without a second glance.

Draco clenched his teeth, not because of the pain, but because of the tears which threatened to escape.

***

"And?"

Dumbledore and Snape were sitting at the headmaster´s office at Hogwarts.

"The boy wants back." Snape's tone was short and cold as always.

Dumbledore nodded.  "As I thought. St. Mungos is not a place for a child, especially not for one which is desperately trying to cope with his new life."  He sent Snape a glance.

Snape nodded back.  "Albus, we HAVE to get him back. Poppy will take better care of him than the medi-wizards at St Mungos.  And I bet a hundred galleons he will reach his full health much faster here then there. Yes, he will loose a year, it _will_ take some time. But he will survive."  

"I agree, Severus." Dumbledore smiled thoughfully. "However, it will be hard to convince Fudge."

Snape murmured something, and it sounded suspiciously like _impertinent idiot_. 

"Leave Fudge in my hands. You arrange comfortable accommodations for the boy."

"I have considered the empty rooms nearby my own quarters."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, I do not think that would be good solution. If the Slytherins – that is, the members of your house who are loyal to Voldemort – get to know that, he would not be safe any more, and that would defeat the purpose. And we can not charm any wards, not in the dungeons, and you know that. Leave that idea until Draco can once again start the normal school curriculum."  

Snape growled something under his breath, but he knew Dumbledore was right.

"The astronomy tower?" he suggested. "There are many unused rooms in there, and we can easily charm one. Only people without evil in mind could enter."

"Very well. I will talk with the ministry. Tell the house-elfs to get one of the rooms ready. No, tell Dobby. I am certain he knows what young Malfoy likes."  

Snape furrowed his brows.  "Dobby? Do you think that´s wise? I mean, after all what happened at Malfoy Manor …"

"That was Lucius´ doing.  You know that." Dumbledore threw his potions master a sharp glance. "Just tell him. He might surprise you."  

***

…Two weeks later… 

"Mr Malfoy, it´s not as luxurious as you´re undoubtedly used to, but it´s all we can do for you", said Poppy Pomfrey in a strength manner.

Draco was too tired to be annoyed as he was carried on a floating stretcher to his new rooms. He snorted quietly at this thought. He was also glad about it being the summer holidays and therefore having no nosy students around to watch him being carried like a cripple.  He felt much more comfortable in this four-poster bed in Slytherin colours, here in the Astronomy Tower.

"It´s okay, Madam Pomfrey. Really." But his smile was strained.

"Here are the rules", she said in a stern tone. "You´re under my care now, so please understand, you have to follow my orders. The medi-wizards from St Mungos only allowed your departure because I promised them to keep an eye on you. You aren´t allowed to have visitors except for me, the teachers and the headmaster. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Madam", he murmured, as his eyelids became heavier. "Severus already told me. I don´t care."

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the boy, whose breath became deeper, and his face relaxed visibly.

The sleeping face holded almost no resemblance to the Draco Malfoy who used to whine about having black eyes because Harry Potter had supposedly kicked him off his broom. This boy had now witnessed and lived too much pain and suffering to ever be the same.

She sighed and stroked a strain of his silvery hair. Then she left quietly.

***

"The new term is starting tomorrow."

Two days later, Severus Snape was sitting next to Draco´s bed.

"I know, I know. I´m quiet, grateful and pretending I´m not even here." Malfoys sarcasm was back, at least.

Snape ignored the tone.  "Anyway, you should do some studying. The other teachers agreed to bring over some work for you, so you can follow the normal term. I think maybe about the New Year..."

Draco couldn´t surpress the gleam in his eyes.  "I can go back? Really?"

A swift, but fake move from Snape to his injured leg, and he flinched. 

Snape snorted.  "I think – and Madam Pomfrey shares my opinion – we can neutralise Nagini´s venom soon. It´s no promise", he warned. "You should do more on your own. Move around as much as you can, try to strain your leg. Try to catch up, and yes, I think we can let you join the next semester."

"But … I´m starting where I stopped, aren´t I?" Draco frowned. "Potter, the Weasel, Granger … they're all now out of direct competition, right?"  

"You have to live with that." Snape sounded harsh and cold, but his gaze was understanding. "Keep studying, and you can be again top student."

"Nothing will ever be the same, will it?" Now Draco sounded like a little child.

Snape´s features softened.  "No. You have to start a brand new life."

"And … after Hogwarts?"

"Draco. You have one and a half years when you're back. Don´t you think you´ll find something?"

The Slytherin was silent a long time.

"You're right", he said finally, but there was no happiness in his voice. "I _have_ to."

***

Ginny Weasley left Hogwarts Express and took a deep breath.  This year – _finally_ – she had decided to quit the silent longing for Harry, and to live entirely for herself.

_Oh yeah, Weasley, fool yourself _she thought sarcastically. _He only has eyes for Cho Chang. Bet he was the lucky guy when Cedric was killed at the Tri Wizard …_

She shook her head vehemently. Where did that come from?

Her thoughts travelled back to the last term. Her new position as the Gryffindor Keeper – she grinned very unladylike – Harry declaration of love – towards Ginny as a friend and Ron´s little sister, but not in the way she wanted it … another shock, but much more unwelcome then the first … Last christmas, the attack, the vanishing of Draco Malfoy …

Any Slytherin who heard Draco´s name just turned away. His former friends acted much worse; Goyle had spit on the floor as if he heard about somebody foul and rotten.

Draco was alive, and he was fighting death at St Mungos, but only Ginny knew.  It was pure coincidence, only because Percy slipped in front of her, telling something the ministry knew. She asked some questions, around him, around her Dad, so she knew.

She didn´t tell any of it to Harry, Ron or Hermione, since she was sure that the trio wasn´t interested anyway.

But she very often thought about the little facts she knew. How was life for Draco Malfoy now? Mother dead, and father a declared Death Eater, on the run from the ministry, accused of murdering his wife?

***

A few hours later, said Draco Malfoy was watching the Great Hall longingly through the window.  Light illuminated the room, and many, many shadows were moving. He swallowed and turned away.

Draco leaned heavily on his crutch – a gift from Dumbledore, more like a massive wooden pillar, but decorated with the Hogwart´s insignia – and limped back to his bed. He stared at the snake, winding its way around the crutch.

Yes, he promised to stay in the Astronomy Tower, pretending he wasn´t even there, but … For the first time, he realised it wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. All his life, he had been taught to be a person who didn´t need anybody, least of all …  friends. He had always despised people – naturally Potter and his gang – for declaring FRIENDSHIP as the most important thing in the world.

He was shocked to realise that he missed company.  

AND that he felt lonely.

He pushed these unwelcome thoughts away, fast. He took one of the books Severus brought him, and he tried to concentrate.

***

Four weeks later, he watched a Quidditch game through the same window.

Professor MacGonagall had given him omnioculars, and they allowed him access to the length of the Quidditch pitch.  

Without thinking, he nodded, recognizing the swift movements of the new Gryffindor keeper, Ginny Weasley. She held an almost unholdable quaffle, tricked the three Hufflepuff chasers and scored.

He wandered with the binoculars to the Slytherin curve, and was rewarded with boos and rude gestures to the little Weasley.

Hey, Draco, what about it? If YOU were there, you would do exactly the same! 

He almost dropped the glasses.

"No. It´s not true", he said, his voice sounding weak. "I changed."

Oh REALLY! Because you wanted to… or because you had to? 

"Because I had to!" he screamed, pounding his fist into the wall. "Does it make it any worse? Tell me!"

His inner voice snorted, but it silenced.  

Draco stared a long time at his bloody fist, the missing fingers. His leg started to ache again.

Behind the windows, it was beginning to get dark, but he just lit two candles.

A low noise startled him, and he hastily turned around. His gaze travelled to the now open door.  A figure was standing there, long, silky hair was flowing down her neck. It shimmered in the candlelight, but her face was hooded by the shadows.

"Who is that?" demanded Draco, but his heart was pounding. "Demask yourself!"

The figure snorted and entered the light. Then she stopped.

"Draco?" said Ginny Weasley unbelievingly.  

***

Gryffindor and Slytherin stared a long time at each other, without a word.

"You entered my chambers – uninvited, I might add – can you close the door, at least?" Draco said finally, and it sounded odd to his ears.

Ginny closed it behind her.

"I meant, from _outside_," he said in his best scowling voice.

"You´re alive", she stated, ignoring his acidy tone.

"Really?" he mocked.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Playing twenty questions here, eh, Weasley? Get Out!"

Ginny´s eyes began to spit fire.  "Okay, if you want to act like an idiot – fine by me! Yes, Malfoy, you can really afford that!"

Draco flinched hard.

Ginny turned around and stormed to the door.

"Wait, Weasley."

"What is it, MALFOY?" She turned again, and her narrowed eyes watched him closely.

He kicked himself mentally, but he continued.  "I'm sorry."

"You're what?"  Disbelief.

"You heard me." He was irritated and angry.  "I meant  … I … Oh, forget it."

Ginny continued to watch him, but her features softened.  

"Okay," she said eventually. She grinned. "Should we start again?"

"You shouldn´t be here," he replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sorry, Your Grace, I'll go, if you want me to." Her voice became cold again.

"I didn´t mean it that way. You see … it´s very unusual to sneak into the Astronomy Tower at this time of the night, right? And I´m not allowed to speak with you, either."

"And why?"

"It´s a promise," he murmured. "You should go, you´ll only get yourself into trouble."

"Don´t care." She shrugged. "To answer your question, I always come here when I want to be alone. Normally, the Astronomy Tower is deserted."

"You don't party alongside the Gryffs?" He raised an eyebrow questionally. "I saw you playing. Good game, by the way," he said, as she looked suspiciously.

"Thanks. I … No, I wasn´t up to it."

He looked closer in her face, seeing the lie in her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Think, what you want!" she snapped.

"I just asked! Heavens, don´t rip my head off! "

Ginny took a deep breath and counted silently from one to ten.

"Sorry. I didn´t mean to snap at you. But it´s not your business." She looked around. "How long are you here for?"

He hesitated.

"You don´t have to answer."

"I want … but … I promised Dumbledore and Severus – I mean Professor Snape – not to tell anybody that I´m here."

"I won´t tell anybody, promise!"

"Bet you would", said a cold voice from the doorway.

Both teenagers startled. Severus Snape was standing in the entrance, and his cold gaze travelled over Ginny and stopped finally on Draco, who began to fumble nervously with his sheets.

"You have an explanation, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but Draco was faster.

"She is innocent, Professor. I was out, straining my leg on the stairs, and I wasn´t fast enough. I didn´t mean to."

Ginny stared at him. He was lying, protecting her? Had the world gone mad?

"You broke your promise, is that right, Mr Malfoy? The promise you gave me AND Professor Dumbledore? Answer me!"

"Yes, Sir." Draco swallowed audibly.

"I´ll talk to you later. Miss Weasley, to the Headmaster … now!"

She bowed her head.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She looked up and straight into Draco´s face. "I´m sorry, to get you into trouble. Bye."

Draco just nodded, and Snape and Ginny left his room.

***

Snape stroded the corridor in long strikes, and Ginny was hurrying after him. She felt guilty. Whatever Draco needed, that was the last thing.

"Tangerine!" The door to Dumbledore´s office opened, and Snape waved her over in an impertinent manner.

"Severus, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you, so late in the evening?" His eyes twinkled at Ginny.

"I found Miss Weasely at the Astronomy Tower. With Mr. Malfoy, I might add", Snape stated icily. 

"We just … TALKED!" bursted Ginny in.

Dumbledore looked from one to the other. "Anything you want to say in defense, Miss Weasley?" he asked in a friendly way.

"No, Sir. But don't punish Draco for it. He tried to get rid of me, he told me twice to sod off, but I was …"

"Curious, Miss Weasley? I understand, but you have now placed us in a difficult situtation. I hope I don´t have to emphasize that nothing that is said here is to ever leave this office?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore." Ginny stared at the floor and wished she was miles away.

Snape cleared his throat.

"A simple forgetting charm …"  

"I don´t think so." Dumbledore´s voice was still friendly.

A long silence followed.

"I will inform you soon about my decision, Miss Weasley. Please go back now to the Gryffindor tower, it is late."

"Yes, Sir", she said quietly and left the office.

Shit, and what happens next? 

***

At the office, Snape paced the floor, while the older wizard watched the younger with an amused smile.

Until Snape realized it, and sat down again.

"I can't see any reason to smile about the situation," he growled.

Dumbledore shook his head, still smiling.

"Don´t make this into a disaster, Severus. Sometime in the near future, Hogwarts has to be informed that Draco Malfoy is still alive."

"Not yet. It´s far to early."

"It is. But Miss Weasley will hold to her word, I am most certain about that. Maybe this little scene holds some enlightenment for us."

"I don´t understand."

"Mr Malfoy can not sit forever in the Astronomy Tower, staring at the walls. Sooner or later he will be strolling around, and that would definitely be a mistake. No, I think Miss Weasley did us a favour. What do you think about making her punishment the task of keeping the boy company, maybe an hour per day, for two weeks?"

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" Snape´s brows almost touched his hairline. "Do you really think that´s a good idea? And … she´s a girl."

"How did they treat each other? Did they yell?"

"No. On the contrary, they spoke astonishingly friendly with each other. She even told him goodbye."

"You see, they will get along. Inform Miss Weasley, and I am sure, after the two weeks, she will visit him on her own."

"Virginia Weasley, of all people." Snape shook his head unbelievingly.

"She has a good heart. Let us just try. But do not punish Draco too hard, Severus. The whole situation is bad enough for him already."

***

"Excuse me?" Ginny gaped at Professor Snape.

"You heard me," Snape snarled. "No discussion, that is your punishment. And no word to anyone, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir. But – why me? He hates me and my family."

"You were so clever to start a conversation with Mr Malfoy, you have to live with that now," he said icily.

"Bet he's thrilled," Ginny murmured.


	3. Getting Close

Part II – Getting close 

"Did you get into much trouble because of me?"

The next day, Ginny stood in Draco's chamber, eyeing him nervously.

Draco himself sat on the windowsill, his injured leg outstretched on a chair.

"Had better days" he answered grumpily. Snape had lectured him hard, but spared him punishment, except for the fact that, for the next two weeks, he had to stand the weaselette's visits.  

"I can imagine you're not very thrilled about my company," she said, embarrassed.

"You bet."

"Really, I'm sorry."

He snorted at that comment.

An embarrassing silence hung in the room.

_This is gonna be SO fun, _both thought at the same moment.

Ginny took one of the books Snape had lent Draco.

"Arithmancy? I never knew you took this class."

"You too?"

She nodded.

"Then we'll see each other after Christmas in class," he said dryly.

She looked at him.

"Um...did you forget you're a year higher than me?"

"I was," he corrected. "I have to repeat the sixth year."

"Oh."

"Hells, what a intelligent comment, Weasel," he snarled.  

"Listen, can we just pretend to treat each other in a friendly way?" Ginnys voice was also irritated.

"It's not my fault we're sitting here now!" Draco hissed.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave! Snape can give me detention until I'm old and grey, because trying to have a conversation with you is a _thousand_ times worse!" Ginny stomped her foot.  

"Do what you want! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!" The Slytherin yelled.

"Fine! Pity yourself, you bastard! No wonder you have no real friends!"

"Oh, it's self-pity now! Miss Genius must know exactly for herself! Who ran up to the Astronomy Tower because St. Potter decided to snog with Cho instead of you …"

Smack! 

In three long strides, Ginny had reached him and punched him in the nose. He lost his balance and fell off the windowsill, directly onto his left leg.

"How can you evenDARE …" Ginny hissed, but she stopped immediately when she saw his face. His eyes had become blurry because of the pain, and he whimpered softly.

"Draco! Is everything okay? Draco, speak to me!" Her voice now held a shrill edge.

His right hand, with the missing fingers, clenched painfully around her shoulder.

"Vial," he whispered and moaned.

"What?"

"Vial. Under the bed …"

Ginny glanced around in full panic mode, crawled under the bed and found the vial, which contained a milky liquid.

"How much?" she asked him fearfully.

"Two." He wasn't able to speak anymore.

Ginny poured carefully two droplets on a spoon and gave it to him.

Draco closed his eyes. The potion took effect almost immediately, and the pain vanished. At the same time, he became numb and tired.

"Please don't pass out." Ginny was frantic.

"Normal," he murmured. "Way better then … sleeping potion." Then the world got dark around him.

***

As Draco awakened, he had trouble remembering where he was. He way lying on the floor; a blanket tightly wound around his body.

"Draco?" came a female voice from far away, in a worried tone. He wrinkled his forehead and tried to think. Who was it**?**

As if reading his mind, she said, "Draco, are you okay? It's Ginny!"

Ginny? Ginny _Weasley_? What the hell was _she _doing in his room?

"What happened?" His voice sounded weak in his own ears.

"You fell on your injured leg, and then the potion …"

His memory came back.

"I'm fine. Help me up."

"Really?"

"Hell, yes. The floor isn't that comfortable."   

He lifted his body into a sitting position and clenched his teeth. The room was spinning around him. With Ginny's help, he rose to his feet, and, with her as his crutch, limped to the bed.  

"I am so sorry." Ginny was near tears now.

"You know what? We should stop apologizing every time we meet," Draco stated dryly. "I should've shut my big gob."  

Ginny stared on the floor.

"But you were right," she murmured then. "I just wasn't able to see it that way."

"Don't, Weasley. Potter isn't worth that."

"Can we NOT talk about this anymore? I don't want to fight again with you."

"Please! Once a day is enough!"

Ginny had to grin.

"Yeah, and we managed to survive the first day of the detention – without killing each other."

Draco smirked.  "It was close call."  

Ginny punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Don't be a baby, that wasn't that hard."

"I am _sick_!" he protested, but his eyes had an amused glimmer. "You don't _treat_ a sick person like this!"

"Oh, _really_?" She punched him again.

"Planning a career as master of torture, are we, Weasley?"  

"I would be very much obliged to exchange more of these niceties with you, but I am hungry and it's dinner time," she retorted and stood up.

"Is it that late?" Draco was baffled.

"_You _slept like the dead, while _I_ was worrying my head off!"

Draco considered this.  "Wait a minute, Virginia Weasley, you don't mean that you were _really_ worried about me?"

Ginny preferred not to answer this.  "See you tomorrow."  

"I thought you didn't wanted to come back?"

"Looking for a fight again?" Ginny lifted one eyebrow.  

"For once, I am being honest."

"I changed my mind. Night, Malfoy."

"Night."  Draco stared after her retreating form.

***

"Will you celebrate tomorrow?"

Both of them sat leaned over Drano's chessboard. They were more talking than playing, but carefully avoiding topics like Voldemort, Harry or the idea of a Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting that peacefully together.

"Celebrate? Why?"

Draco shrugged.  "Today's the last day of the detention. You don't have to come back."

"So? Am I that annoying?"

He murmured something, but it was too low to understand.

"Answer my question, Malfoy."

He thought it over. The last two weeks had been surprisingly peaceful, and – not that he would tell her that – he was glad not to be alone anymore. Even it _was_ a Gryffindor he was talking to.

"Earth to Malfoy. Hey, are you still with us?"

"Just thinking. No, you're not annoying. For a Gryff _and _a Weasel, you're quite okay."

"Well, thank you!!" Ginny sounded angry. 

He looked at her irritated.  "What did I say now?"

"If that's all I am, I should stay away!" She was fuming.

"Sorry, but I don't get it."

"If you don't know, who would?" She tried to stand up but Draco seized her wrist.

She looked down on her arm.  "Let go of me immediately," she said in a dangerous low tone.

"Or what? I don't know what's your problem, Weasley, I just said … oh." Realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, 'oh'! You haven't changed one bit, Malfoy, have you?"

He stared at her. Then he lowered his gaze and began to collect the chessmen, which protested energetically. 

"I think you should go now," he said shortly, without lifting his head.

Ginny let out a frustrated sound, but left the room, though not without slamming the door.

***

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione eyed her friend worriedly.

Ginny looked depressed and just pushed her food around the plate.

"Yeah," Ron joined the conversation. "You're acting strange these days. What is it? Harry?"

He could speak openly, because Harry was still in the library.

"No. It's nothing."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"You're acting very strange for 'nothing'," Ron stated.

Ginny stomped angrily with her foot, and got up.

"Have you finished already?"

"Yes. I'm going to bed." She left the Great Hall without a second glance.

Hermione looked after her with a thoughtful expression on her face.  "I think she's hiding something."

"Hope it isn't another basilisk," Ron joked.  

"RON!!! This isn't funny!!" 

***

Ginny was lying on the bed, kicking her pillow mercilessly. She wished it was Draco Malfoy's head.

She had to admit, she started to like the 'new' Draco. He was calmer, not by any means as sarcastic and evil like before, and sometimes even funny. Ginny was disappointed to realize that he didn't change much.

_Be honest, Weasley, you DIDN'T want to realize _she thought bitterly. _He hasn't learned a bit, he is the same insufferable git as he has always been._

But a thought was nagging deep inside her. Was she too oversensitive about the whole incident? The snide comment he made had been annoying her endlessly. Still, it was easy to forget that she had been sitting right in front of Draco Malfoy…that _same_ Draco Malfoy who was the mortal enemy of Potter and the whole Weasley family, constantly smirking and snarling…

Think realistically, Weasley. His own world came crashing down, and, by the way, he isn't as bad as he was.

She sighed.

You're an idiot, Virginia.

A soft knock on the door to her dorm startled her.

"Come in!" she shouted curiously, and her eyes widened as she recognised the small house elf. "Dobby! What are you doing in here?"

"Excuse Dobby, Miss Ginny Weasley," he said embarrassed. "Dobby has something for you. He had to swear young Master Malfoy to give it Miss Weasley personally."

"Wait a minute … from Draco?"

Dobby nodded.

"Yes, young Master Malfoy was not in a happy mood this evening, and Dobby wanted to do him a favour."

"Strange. I heard it was the Malfoys who treated you so bad."

"Dobby was treated very, very bad by Lucius Malfoy, Ginny Weasley. But never by Mistress Narcissa Malfoy or her son, no. Dobby even had to promise Mistress Malfoy to keep an eye on the young Master if she died, and Dobby is doing that now."  He looked at her nervously.    "But do not tell him, Miss Ginny Weasley. Dobby would have to punish himself, he was not allowed to tell you that."  

"I won't tell anybody, you can be sure."

"Dobby should have known that Harry Potter's Wheezy's sister is to be trusted. Here you have what young Master Malfoy sends to you. Sleep well."  He gave her a thin roll of parchment and vanished soundlessly.  

Ginny looked after him, quite confused, and shook her head. Then she opened the letter. It was a short one, and after reading it, she realized that her mouth was hanging open.

_Ginny,_

Sorry for being an ass. (What was the deal? Something about not apologizing again?)

You were right; I wasn't thinking how arrogant it must have sounded. But sometimes I think there are now two Malfoys in my head, the old one and the new one, and they are fighting all the time with each other. Scary, huh?

_Okay, I just congratulated myself; perfect, Draco, now she thinks you're insane too, with little men in your head._

_But anyway, thanks for keeping me company the last two weeks._

_Draco_

Ginny was sitting on her bed, thinking. She left the dorm after some minutes and went down to the common room.

"Harry?" she asked nervously.

"What is it, Gin?" He smiled at her, and again she felt a sharp pang in her heart. If only the smile wasn't just a friendly one … 

"Can you borrow me your cloak? Just for this evening?"

He shrugged. "Sure. What are you up to?"

"Um … it's a secret.  Is that okay?"

"No problem. You aren't going to meet someone, are you?" He blinked at her, and she blushed. Then he got up, and after two minutes, he was back and passed her the Invisibility Cloak.

"Be careful, whatever you want to do, okay?"

"Of course. Thank you, Harry."

"Nonsense. Happy to help you."

Yeah? Bet you would grab it back in a half second if you would know WHOM I want to meet.

But she was quiet, nodded and vanished through the portrait hole.

"I don't like it," stated Hermione, furrowing her brows. She had overheard the whole conversation.

Harry regarded her with a surprised glance.  "Why? What do you think she wants to do?"

"I don't know. But there's something wrong here."  

***

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the door in front of Draco's chamber. She pushed the cloak off her head, hesitated a second or two, and knocked.

"Who's there?" came a suspicious voice from inside.

She opened the door quickly and went inside.

"Ginny?" Draco said unbelievingly. 

He sat over a mass of paper and was apparently studying. Truth be told, he hadn't studied a bit this evening, and instead was trying to think of the best swear words he could call himself. 

"I … I got the letter."

"So?" he asked after a while, because she didn't go any further.

"You shouldn't have apologize," Ginny blurted out. "I simply overreacted."

"You didn't. It was the truth … more or less."

"No, it wasn't. I would deny it, if you told anybody, but I honestly admire the way you manage to get along."

He opened his mouth, and closed it immediately without a word.

"There's nothing to admire," he murmured after some time. "It's what I have to do."

Ginny hesitated, and then passed him her hand.  "Peace?"

"Okay, peace."  

***

The next weeks passed calmly.

After the lessons and her homework, Ginny often found herself in the Astronomy Tower. The former enemies became closer and closer. Ginny was surprised how much she could tell him; things she wasn't even able to discuss with Hermione. Draco himself opened up more and more, much more she ever believed he could.  

Ginny knew now what happened with Voldemort, and she was still fuming about Lucius Malfoy's treason. Both of them were trying to understand Voldemort's interest in Draco.

Draco's leg was healing better now. Madam Pomfrey and Snape together found a way to partly neutralize Nagini's venom, but he still limped very badly.  

"I can still go back to a normal life after Christmas," Draco told her one evening. He was obviously relieved about the news, and Ginny knew he was sick of being trapped in this room. It reminded him more and more of the cell in which Voldemort had imprisoned him, he had casually told her once.  

"Are you going back to Slytherin?"

"Um … not in a normal dorm, if you meant it that way. People like Goyle or Parkinson would make me regret that very fast. I'll get an extra room near Severus' office."  

Ginny thought that over for a moment, and suddenly started to grin.

"Bet there are a few people who will faint when you just saunter into the Great Hall after Christmas!" 

"Yeah? I know I'm curious to see the look on your brother's face. Especially when he gets to know that we're friends," he grimaced.

"You'd really do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Um … I thought … if you go back to your normal life … and have your own friends again …"

"What friends?" He snorted. "You thought I would just kick you out of my life when I go back?" 

She looked uncomfortable.  "Sort of."  

"Wrong, Weasley. I would have thought it would be the _other_ way around. You can get into much more trouble than me." 

Ginny shrugged.  "So? I don't care about the others talking, and Ron will calm down eventually."

"I didn't mean it that way. It could be dangerous for you," he stated. "I am not Voldemort's first choice – that position is shared by Potter and Dumbledore – but I bet I am in the top ten. Damned if I know why."  

"I never thought about it that way," Ginny answered thoughtfully. "But … _everything_ is risky, right? Honestly though, I would miss our conversations. And I think you'll need _all_ the friends you can get." 

"Bet there aren't many," he answered darkly. Then he shook his head, as if to clear it.

"What's happening at Halloween this year?"

"Oh, a great deal," Ginny said sarcastically. "Sometimes Professor Dumbledore has the strangest ideas. There will be a Halloween ball, and we have to wear a disguise. You should hear all the others, they're bursting with excitement."  

Draco couldn't hide a grin.

"And you don't?"

"Not particularly. I hate wearing disguises."

"Because you don't know what to wear?"

"Hm."

"How about a witch costume?" Draco asked harmlessly, and the sentence gained him punch in the ribs.

Ginny flipped him off, and Draco grinned again.

"Who is your partner?" he asked casually.

"I'm going alone."

He blinked surprised, and she shrugged again.

"Neville had asked me, and two other guys from my year, but I don't need a partner."

"Weasley, no offence, but are you still pining over Potter? That's ridiculous."

Ginny began to fume.

"It's none of your business."

"How much longer long you want to run after him? He's just a jerk."

"You should know," she answered snidely. "Your ex-girlfriend declared in public how glad she is that you are dead."

"Who, Parkinson? She never was my 'girlfriend' as you so nicely put it. Our fathers wanted us together. I mean, come on, Weasley! Hagrid's flobberworms are more attractive!"

Ginny was still a little bit miffed, but her face became friendlier. But Draco hadn't finished yet.

"Potter won't ask you, not now or never. Why do you play the untouchable? You think he cares?"  

"Stop that immediately!" Ginny hissed, but tears dwelled up unwantingly in her eyes. "And which person would YOU take to the ball, Mr-Know-it-All?"

Draco looked at her.

"Maybe I have an idea," he answered finally, but his voice was flat. 

Then, in one swift move, he grabbed her hands, pulled her over and pressed his mouth on her lips.

At first, Ginny was too surprised to react. She felt his warm mouth, and his tongue stroking over her lips. Then she pushed him abruptly away and ran out of the room.  

Draco looked after her, his gaze unreadable.

Bravo, Malfoy, you did it. You lost the only friend you ever had in this life. Congratulations.  

***

The following weeks passed slowly for the Slytherin.

Ginny didn't came back. Neither did she react after he sent her a letter again; she even refused to accept it.

Draco was royally pissed off. He was angry with himself, Ginny and the whole world. At the same time, though, he was also depressed and disappointed. Before the kiss, he didn't even realize how special she was to him.

He even dreamt of her.

She had gone to the Halloween Ball with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and had obviously had very much fun, or so Dobby told him. The small house-elf had watched him pitifully as he had told him, and he couldn't stand that one bit.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were at a loss. The constant healing of his leg had almost stopped. Draco left his bed only for short moments, and declared he was tired much more often.  

Snape guessed there had been a fight with the Weasley girl again. Ginny had constantly been visiting Draco in the last few weeks, and she never showed up now. But there was nothing he could do about it. He even tried to tell the blonde Slytherin that it was better this way, but the boy absolutely refused to listen to him.

Professor Dumbledore and even Professor McGonagall had tried, but no one could break the walls Draco had built around himself.

***

It was a clear and sunny November afternoon. 

Draco sat at the window and watched a Quidditch match again, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

It was a rough game, he could see. Harry Potter got a quaffle right in the face – Draco grinned, some things would never change – and Ron Weasley, now chaser of the Gryffindor team, fell off his broom while he tried to escape a bludger. Lucky for him, he had been near the ground.

Millicent Bulstrode, who had received Draco's position as seeker, saw the snitch first. But Harry managed to push her aside, and the snitch disappeared again.

"St. Potter in action," Draco murmured with menace in his voice. Even from this distance, he could see the admiring glance Ginny threw at Harry. Then his eyes widened.

"Ginny! WATCH OUT!" he yelled, and although it was impossible for her to have heard him, her head spun around.

But it was far too late.

A bludger struck by Stebbins hit her head, and, like her brother, she fell off her broom. But she was about twenty metres away from the ground, and crashed down at full force. There she remained motionless.

Forgetting his injured leg, the last few weeks, and his promise, Draco seized his crutch and limped as fast as he could out of his room.

He reached the hospital wing shortly before the others.

Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for the injured Weasley, and looked at him angrily.

"Mr Malfoy, I hope you have a good explanation …"

"I have to know how she is," Draco interrupted. He gasped, and sweat ran over his forehead.

"In there!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the next room. "Be quiet, and don't you dare move before I tell you to!"

"But…"  he tried to protest, but she cut him off.

"No buts! Or Professor Dumbledore will find out how frivolously you treated your own life!"  

Draco grumbled something, but gave up.

Madam Pomfrey closed the door energetically after herself. It was just in time, too; the Gryffindor team came in, between them the hovering stretcher with a still unconscious Ginny.

Harry Potter had a black eye where the quaffle had hit him, Hermione was sobbing softly, and Ron was as white as snow.  

"I'll _kill _Stebbins," Draco snarled, but remained silent and strained his ears.

"Okay, you all, leave us alone," ordered Madame Pomfrey. "I will take care of Miss Weasley."

"She won't  … die, Madam Pomfrey, will she?" asked Harry frantically. Behind the door, Draco grinded his teeth.  

"She won't, Mr Potter. I will inform you when she wakes up, but she needs some silence right now."

The Gryffindor team and Hermione left the hospital wing, not without throwing worried glances at Ginny's direction.

Poppy Pomfrey murmured something about dangerous sports and people who shouldn't play and started to examine Ginny.

Draco stared at the empty space in front of him. Finally, he began to calm down and realized how fast his heartbeat still was, and that his leg was screaming because he had run the stairs in record speed, even for his injures. He, too, began to realize that he maybe had gone too far, running around Hogwarts, where everyone could have seen him. True, nobody had, but how easily it could have happened!

Madam Pomfrey finished her examination, and opened the door to the other room silently. With blazing eyes, she regarded him.

"Mr Malfoy, how _dare _you …"

Draco interrupted her again.

"Please, give me detention for the rest of my life, but first tell me how she is."  

"She'll live. She has a concussion and a broken arm, but Miss Weasley will be okay again tomorrow." 

"Well," he murmured, feeling foolish. "I'll return to the Astronomy Tower. Don't tell her I was here."

"I'll accompany you, to make sure that nobody sees you. But there _will_ be consequences, believe me!"

"I don't care."

***

Hours later, Draco had returned to his recent new hobby, calling himself all swearwords he could imagine.

He had been a fool. Snape was fuming; Madam Pomfrey had given him a half hour lecture, and what for? He hadn't even gotten to see Ginny.

Another thing was nagging on him. He would have to stop behaving like a wounded martyr – or, better said, like an offended child. The short walk through Hogwarts had almost cost him his entire strength. He definitely wanted to join the rest of the students next semester, so he would have to get it back. Otherwise, the other Slytherins would easily bring him down.

Outside a thunderstorm was starting.

***

Ginny awoke as the first bolt of lightning hit the sky. She felt a little dizzy.

"You are awake, finally?" came Madam Pomfrey soothing voice from the left side.

"What happened, Madam Pomfrey?"

"You were struck by a bludger, and fell off your broom. You have a concussion, and a broken arm, nothing too serious."

Ginny tried to remember. She had watched after Harry while he was chasing Bulstrode. And then … the voice … _Ginny, watch out_ … 

Everything else was dark. Strangely enough, the voice had been a familiarone, but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"You made sure that everyone was in a sheer uproar. I heard your brother is responsible for Jason Stebbin's black eye."

"Just one? My, he must have really controlled himself."

Madam Pomfrey laughed.

"You seem to be recovering very fast. May I inform the rest of the Gryffindor team? They are quite anxious to see you."

Ginny nodded, and flinched then.

"Ouch."  

"Please, Miss Weasley. Why don't you young people care more about your health? It's already enough that Mr Malfoy …" she silenced abruptly.  

"Draco? What about Draco?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled again, but it looked fake, and she turned her face away from Ginny's.

"Nothing … nevermind. Shall I call the others now?"  

"Madam Pomfrey, please."

The nurse reluctantly turned her head in Ginny's direction again.

"Mr Malfoy obviously watched the game; he was here even before yourself. He was very worried and refused to go before he knew how you were faring. I had to promise him not to tell you that he was here."

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes, and her brain was working very hard.

Suddenly she was ashamed of her behaviour over the past weeks. Despite all the things she had done, he hadn't hesitated a second to make sure she was okay. She didn't even want to imagine how Dumbledore or Snape would have reacted.   

She didn't love him – she was sure – but hadn't she told him something about staying his friend?

She had made sure that he had found out she had attended the ball with Justin, simply to pay him back for causing her so much confusion and anger. She hoped that this information would be a slap in his face, because she thought he might have real feelings for her…  

To sum it up in one short sentence, Ginny felt like a lousy traitor.  

"Miss Weasley? Is everything alright?"

"Not quite. Could you please tell the others that I am very tired and want to sleep?" She smiled weakly. "I can see them tomorrow anyway."

"Of course, my child."

Pomfrey went to her own room, leaving Ginny in deep thoughts. 

I owe him an apology, at the very least. Sometimes I wish I NEVER went to that damned Astronomy Tower.   

***

It was two weeks after the Quidditch incident. Ginny was still pushing the thought of visiting Draco Malfoy back and forth in her head. She _had _to apologise, but what if he didn't want to accept? 

Since the first time she had refused his letter, there had been no further attempts.

Ginny was scarcely able to sleep anymore at night, and during the daytime, she was quiet and rarely smiled. 

The sudden change of behaviour was also clearly noticeable to the others. They all tried to find out what was bothering the youngest Weasley, but seeing as every attempt failed, they came to a silent understanding and left her alone. Not that they worried less.

Harry was especially remorseful. His own relationship with Cho grew stronger every day, and the first time of his life, he was just happy. He had known about Ginny's crush on him since the beginning; perhaps he had been too hard to her?

Hermione and Ron were having similar problems.

Nobody even suspected there was something – somebody – else in the game.

After two weeks in a living hell, Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. Apologizing to Draco was still out of the question. She decided to send her mother a letter to pour her heart out and beg her for advice. 

She knew that her mother wouldn't tell anybody if she insisted, and her parents were also aware about Draco's situation through the ministry.

They wouldn't be thrilled about the news.

Ginny wrote down the entire complicated situation. As she came to the decisive factor, namely the kiss, she frowned. Involuntarily she saw Draco's face in front of her and felt his lips on her mouth again. She almost fell out of her chair, but took the quill again and went on.****

You know what, mum?  I think someone just slapped me upside the head.  Why was I so angry?  Because I should have told him at the get-go that all I wanted was his friendship.  Sorry, Draco, but I want us to be friends, and that's all.  Please don't faint, and PLEASE PLEASE don't send a howler, but I think I fell in love with him instead.

Ginny gaped at her own handwriting.

"Damn."  

Mum, I know it's a shock for you and Dad, but believe me, it was the same here. Draco changed, really. I don't mean that he's a saint now, but … Oh, Mum, tell me, what should I do now? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? Okay, so he was at the hospital wing, but that was two weeks ago.

_I know… I sound insane, but Mum, please help me!_

Love, Ginny.  

***

Molly Weasley was breathing heavily. She had just finished reading Ginny's letter, and for he first time in her life, she had the strong urge for a shot … or two … or three of Ogden's Firewhisky.  

Draco Malfoy. Her little Ginny and Draco Malfoy!

It pained her to the heart to see her little girl suffering. Yet it was strange to see her in this new light. She knew Ginny had harboured a not-so-secret crush on Harry for a long time. Truth be told, she would have loved the idea of them being a pair, and she had been full of pity for her daughter when Harry had gently told her the truth.  

But – Draco Malfoy?  

Otherwise, she trusted Ginny, and her apparent good judging of character. If she was convinced about the boy's change …

But what about the others? _If _Ginny was right, and _if _the two of them could find some way to be together, how would the others around them react? Ron, Hermione and Harry would flip. The twins, Bill and Charlie, they all would certainly want to rip Draco's head off, Percy would be frantic about the news because the ministry distrusted the Slytherin … and her own husband … 

But what if Ginny would be happy with him? What if? Could she deny her only daughter anything, while life could be so short, especially in these times?

She decided to talk with Arthur first. 

***

Three days later, Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Suddenly a small energetic owl was flying down the table and stopped almost inside her plate. It was Pigwidgeon, and a letter was tightly to his leg.

She looked around furtively. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the other end of the table today, so she was safe from that side. Neville, sitting in front of her, was nose-deep in a book, and the girls on her left were giggling about something.

She turned the letter distrustfully in her hands. At least it was no howler…thank Merlin for simple things.

"What is it, Ginny? You think it will explode?" Colin Creevy, sitting on her right side, asked amusedly.

"Maybe." But when she made no attempt to open it, he shrugged and went back to his conversation with Dennis.

Ginny let out a deep breath, and ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Admittedly, it was no small shock you gave us._

_Nevertheless we know we can trust your judgement. But your father wants to have a look at this "new_" _Draco, so we decided to invite him for Christmas._  

_As you certainly know, Harry, Hermione and Ron are going to Romania to visit Charlie, along with Sirius Black. Bill will meet them there, too, and Percy is visiting Penelope's parents, so nobody will be at the Burrow except us._

_About your question, Ginny, I think you know the answer. Even if you don't want to hear it. But I am sure everything will be okay. Be brave, darling, just go and apologize. If he has indeed changed as you said, he will accept it. Go on, and see what happens next._

_Good luck_

_Mum_

_P.S. And do write soon! We want to know about Christmas!_

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Her Mum had decided to believe and trust her!

Meanwhile, Hermione's sharp eyes had discovered the piece of paper in Ginny's hands, and the small smile on her face. She pushed Ron lightly and pointed inconspicuously at his sister.

"What is that?" he asked his girlfriend softly.

"Don't know. But I plan to find out."  

***

Ginny was standing in front of the door to Draco's chamber, and was having a heated discussion with herself. Three times before, she had raised her fist to knock, and three times she had decided against it. So she was still standing here, just about to run down the stairs again.

_Are you a Gryffindor or not, Weasley?_

She knocked, but nobody answered. Ginny tried again.

"Draco?"

"Right behind you", said a quite familiar voice over her shoulder. 

With a surprised yelp, she spun around, stumbled, and would have fallen if it hadn't been for Draco, who caught her arm.

"Whoa, Weasley, calm down. You don't want to break anymore bones, do you?"

"What the hell are you _doing _here?" she gasped and freed her arm.

"What does it look like? Picking up flowers?" was the sarcastic answer.

Ginny's face was fiery red, and she tried to make her heart beat again.

"Anyway, what are _you _doing here, Weasley?" he countered, opening the door. Ginny could see that he had improved by the barely noticeable limping. He winked at her to come in, and she followed hesitantly. Then her eyes widened. 

The room was a mess. Parchment and books were lying everywhere, on the floor, his desk, even on the bed. Apparently, he had spent the last weeks studying heavily. But her surprise was heightened as she realised that some of the parchments were filled with pictures.

"You paint?"

"I try." He shrugged. "Answer my question, Weasley, or would you prefer me to die unknowing?"

"What question?" Ginny wasn't concentrating, as she had discovered a painting that looked suspiciously like her own face.

He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated. "Thought you didn't talk to me anymore."

Ginny swallowed audibly, searching despairingly for an answer that wouldn't let her leave like an idiot.

"Actually I thought … Mum … I mean …" she stuttered, and her cheeks began to redden again. She took a deep breath, and bursted out. "I'm sorry. Like always. I was just too stubborn to realize that ... that …"

"That …?" 

"That you're special to me, too!" Ginny was almost screaming now. Simultaneously she felt relieved and deadly embarrassed. She wished the floor would open and swallow her before he had the chance to answer.

Draco stared at her. It was the first time in his life he hadn't a smart answer in return.  

"You … really?"

Ginny just nodded, her throat too tight to say something. "I am so sorry", she whispered finally. "For everything. For Halloween, especially. I wanted to make you feel bad, as bad as you made _me _feel." She silenced.

He was still speechless.

"I should go," she murmured, turning around. 

But once again, Draco was faster, coming from behind and seizing her shoulders softly.

"Nonsense, Weasley. Come on, look at me."

She refused, still staring at the floor.

"Ginny, please."

Ginny couldn't resist the pleading in his voice and lifted her head.  

The grey eyes had darkened and were less ice than storm clouds. He leaned forward and touched her lips with his own.

This time, Ginny didn't back away, instead she pushed against his pressure. As he licked her lips softly, she opened her mouth, and the kiss became wet and hungry.

Draco's hand travelled down her neck to the small of her back, squeezing lightly. Her own fingers automatically found her way to his left thigh and further.

He gasped in her mouth as she stroked the hard length through his pants. Suddenly he took her hand in a soft but firm grip and took it away.

"Stop that," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled, unable to help it.

"Why?"

"If you go any further, I'll embarrass myself," he answered dryly.  

Ginny didn't wanted to, but she began to laugh. Hard.

"Draco Malfoy, a romantic," she gasped between laughter. "Who would have thought?"

He scowled, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"So, Miss Weasley," he teased, taking a fiery lock of hair in his hand and pulling her into his arms again, "you're my girl now, right?"

She looked in his eyes, her laughter dying. Without a word she kissed him again. This time neither was able to stop, and they simultaneously moved back onto his bed.

They kissed and stroked each other with hunger, but at the same time slowly and passionately. 

They stopped eventually, still touching, staring at each other.

"We really should stop," whispered Ginny.

"Yeah," he answered, but his gaze was still locked with hers. "You're a class of it's own, Weasley, you know that?"

Something struck in her mind.

"Oh – my – god!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Class! I have potions in the afternoon!" She hastily began to untangle from him.

He began to chuckle. Now it was his turn to burst out in laughter.

"That's priceless!" he gasped. "I imagine the look on Severus' face, you coming down the stairs – late, I might add – with that red face of yours ... ooof!" 

Ginny had kicked Draco in the ribs immediately and was threatening him with a fist.  

"You'd better go, Weasley," he said, rubbing his ribs. 

"Want to get rid of me?" she asked mockingly.

"Hell, no." He kissed her again. "But I don't want my girlfriend getting detention on my account. I couldn't forgive myself." That sentence was followed by his traditional smirk.

Ginny straightened her clothes, and went to the door. Instead of going, she turned around again and opened her mouth.

"Don't get melodramatic, Weasley. You have two minutes left."

„You know, I take all the things back! You are a jerk!" She shut the door behind her with a bang.

He grinned. Sometimes the world wasn't bad at all.


	4. Christmas at the Burrow

Part III – Christmas at the Burrow 

"Pardon?  I think I've gone temporarily deaf.  WHO exactly invited me?"

Draco stared at Ginny.

"MUM did, you understood quite well. You just have to convince Professor Snape to let you go."

"You aren't serious, are you? Ron will skin me alive, and I don't even want to think about what the rest of your older brothers will do."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"They're not even at the Burrow, you ninny. They're all going to Romania, to visit Charlie."  

Draco considered this.

"And why, pray tell, is your mother inviting me, anyway?"

She told him about the letter.

"Risky, Weasley. What would you have done if she had told you to stay the hell away from me?"

Ginny shrugged.

"The same, I think. But I feel better about the whole thing knowing Mum is okay with it. You're right, I don't even want to imagine how the others will react. I don't want to become a double of Nearly Headless Nick, thank you very much."

"Me neither," Draco growled, feeling quite uncomfortable. Then he shrugged. "I'll ask Severus. The worst he can say is no."

***

Severus Snape wasn't too happy about the new development in Draco's life. But, after a heated discussion with Dumbledore, he told them the arrangements for the Christmas visit with a stern face.

Ginny and Draco were brought by Professor McGonagall and himself to Hogsmeade the day after the term ended. Almost everyone had already gone, and nobody saw them.

They travelled to the Burrow by floo, and Molly Weasley and her husband were waiting for the two of them.

"Ginny darling, Happy Christmas!" Molly hugged her daughter.  

Arthur was observing Draco, who switched from one foot to the other, visibly nervous. The elder man extended his hand in an offer of kindness to the younger, who took it greatfully.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better now, Draco," he said and smiled warmly.

"Um...thank you, Sir. For the invitation, too. I…um...I mean, after all that has happened."

He was deadly embarrassed.

"Sometimes you have to leave the past in the past," Arthur Weasley said in a quiet voice.  

Draco just nodded. There was nothing he could say to that.

Mrs. Weasley had finished hugging her daughter and turned to the Slytherin.

"Welcome to the Burrow," she said cordially and giving him her hand, too.

Draco suddenly wished that he was far away – the moon, maybe. Then he became aware of Ginny, who was looking at him nervously.

"I'm okay, Gin." But his smile was a little strained. 

"Ginny, show Draco to his room. Now that Percy and the twins have left, we finally have enough space. And then come back to dinner."

Later that evening, after they had eaten, Arthur Weasley talked with his daughter, while Molly tried to make Draco feel more comfortable. She cautiously gave him her sympathy about his mother's death. Draco thanked her, but it was obviously a topic he tried to avoid at all costs. She could see the pain in his eyes, and therefore decided to drop the subject. 

"Would you two look at the time!  It's quite late, and you should be getting to bed," Molly stated some time later.

Ginny was yawning every minute, and Draco looked exhausted.

"Good idea, Mum," murmured Ginny, yawned again and rose. "Are you coming, Draco?"

"Go on, I'll follow you shortly." His gaze softened as he watched her retreating form.

Then he turned to the Weasleys again.

"I just wanted to thank you, for giving Ginny and me a chance," he murmured, staring at the floor. "You know who my father is, and what he has done."

_Bloody hell, I swear I'm going to emigrate. The moon sounds really nice._  

The Weasleys exchanged a glance.

"I think you can imagine that we weren't too exited about the news at first," answered Molly after some time.

Draco swallowed audibly.

"I can," he said quietly, not looking up. "But believe me, I would never harm Ginny in any way."

Again the Weasleys looked at each other.

"We believe you, Draco," said Arthur slowly. "But, if I may give you some advice … don't rush things. You are both still _very_ young, and you will have a lot of trouble when your … relationship comes out in the open. Molly and I, we will support you as much as we can, but most of the battle you will have to fight at Hogwarts alone. And not everybody will try to give you and Ginny a chance. And You-know  … I mean Voldemort …"

Draco just nodded.

"Go to sleep, Draco," Molly said softly.

He rose.

"Good night."

After he vanished, Molly looked at her husband, who sighed dramatically.

"All these difficult relationships ..."

He twinkled at his wife, while Molly laughed.

"Things could be worse, Arthur. And the boy _has_ changed, for his own advantage. Who knows what, or who, it will prove to be good for?"  

"And we need every advantage we can get in the fight against Voldemort," he said quietly, but firm. All laughter had vanished from his face.  

***

Draco was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Forgetting the embarrassing moments, it had been a peaceful and nice evening, but he still couldn't sleep.  

Admittedly, he liked Molly and Arthur Weasley. He thought about all the times he had mocked them, saying cruel things, repeating his father. 

He turned restlessly to the other side. His leg ached again, but he didn't want to take any more of the potion.

Finally, he thought about Ginny, and drifted to sleep.

Voldemort was standing in front of the small cell. The body of his mother was still lying on the floor in the other one.

_Draco himself was tied up and gagged, barely able to breath._

_"So," came the hissing voice. "You are young, Draco. Your father was one of my most obedient servants, and I am sure, you want to be as helpful as him."  He let out his cruel laugh._

_Draco wasn't able to let out more than a tiny sound behind the gag._

_Voldemort laughed again._

_"We wanted your mother. Poor thing preferred to die instead. Too bad."_

_A Death Eater appeared at his side. Draco recognized his father's eyes behind the mask, staring coldly at him. He tried to yell, begging Lucius to free him, and let him out of this nightmare. The cold grey eyes, so similar to his own, didn't even blink._

_"Lucius," began Voldemort again. "Prove you are my loyal servant. Bring me two fingers of his right hand."_

_Lucius Malfoy wasn't hesitating one second. He took the sharp ritual knife, took Draco's hand, and then …_

"No!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs, waking up. For a moment, he thought he was still in that cell again. With a heavily shaking hand, he pushed some sweaty hair off his forehead.

From the next room, he could hear Ginny jumping out of her bed and running to his. 

"Draco? Are you okay?"

"It was just a nightmare. Go to bed again." He tried to sound emotionless, but his voice was shaking audibly.

Ginny didn't go; instead, she sat down at the edge of his bed. She looked very worried as she stared into his deadly pale face.

"Don't you want to tell me?" she asked softly and stroked lightly over his hand.

"I was back, and Voldemort … he … he ordered my father to cut my fingers off again, and he didn't hesitate … Ginny, he is my own father, and he _didn't even hesitate_!"

He pressed both hands over his eyes. To his shock, tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

Ginny hesitated a moment, and then lay down at his side, taking him in her arms. It was the very first time she saw Draco Malfoy cry. Silent sobs were racking his body, and his grip around her arms was almost painful.

She began to stroke the silver hair, murmuring soft words in his ear. It seemed to help, because after some time, the terrible sobs softened and he began to doze in her arms.

"Your Mum will kill me if she finds you here with me," he murmured sometime later, but didn't let her go.

Ginny smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll leave in time."

"Okay." His breathing became more and more regular.  And then, almost too quiet to hear: "I love you."  

"What?" With a bolt, Ginny was once again wide awake. 

But he didn't answer anymore.  

***

Christmas was a peaceful event.  

Ginny got a new broom from her parents and, as a result**,** was in a very happy mood. 

Draco, used to having a lot of money, and now almost out of it, had worked on a picture of his girlfriend, and turned a fiery red as all of the family (Molly, Arthur and Ginny) admired it loudly.  

Snape had sent him an owl. At the last day of the holidays, he would take Draco – and even Ginny, if she wanted to – to Diagon Alley, to buy a new wand for the Slytherin. In the letter, there was also a key.

This is the key to your mother's vault. She had given it to me before she died, and it's your heritage. You will learn more when we arrive at Diagon Alley.    

Draco hadn't even known that his mother owned her own vault. Lucius Malfoy had always pointed out that they all had lived off Malfoy wealth. 

He had silently decided never to touch even a knut that had belonged to his father.

Ginny had given him two of her own books, muggle novels, and had laughed about his perplexed face.

"Read first, mock later!" she had teased.  He had decided to drop the subject, but against his will, he found the books altogether quite interesting.

Ginny and Arthur had fun explaining various muggle things to the Slytherin, and were often discussing in front of the fireplace. Molly Weasley quite frequently shook her head in disbelief – Draco Malfoy, of all people!

During the day, Ginny and Draco went outside for long walks. He wanted to exercise his leg, and to be alone with Ginny as much as possible. 

Draco had asked Snape for his broom, and it arrived a few days later. They started to train for Quidditch – though not with a real snitch or bludger, instead using everything one could use as a ball. Draco's muscles finally began to build up again, and he was glad for it.

Suddenly there were just two days of the holidays left. The Weasleys were invited out with some friends, and Ginny and Draco had decided to stay home.

Molly Weasley didn't object, but she wasn't all too pleased with it. She had seen the glances the pair had thrown at each other if they thought nobody was looking. She only hoped they would be sensible.  

***

Ginny and Draco were lying in front of the fireplace. He was painting while she read. 

"What are you painting?"

"Trying a dragon. Doesn't look like it, though." He looked at the picture critically.

Ginny glanced over his shoulder. "Nonsense. That is ... hey, that's the Chinese-what's-his-name Krum was fighting at the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"You see _that_?"

"One really have to be blind not to see it," she answered dryly. "It's very good."

"Well, Mum taught..." He silenced abruptly. 

"Oh, okay," she said hastily, not wanting to ruin the evening.

"Nevermind. You want to lose a chess game?"

"Lose?? Did you just say LOSE? I'll show you who's the loser!" She knew exactly where he was ticklish and began to attack him.

"Hey, stop! Stop that, Ginny!" He tried to seize her wrists, but wasn't fast enough.

"If you don't stop that right this second..."

"What?" she asked, grinning.

He took her head in a firm grip and kissed her.

"I should do that more often.  I like the punishment," she murmured, her hands travelling under his shirt.

He pulled her on his lap and began to kiss her in earnest. His fingers unbuttoned her blouse, and he licked down her neck, suckling at the base.

Ginny pulled the shirt over his head and stroked his chest with her fingertips. 

He moaned, and started to kiss her breasts while he gripped her buttocks, pressing her firmly against his crotch.

Both were too busy to hear the opening front door, neither did they hear the footsteps and voices coming closer.

They were abruptly disturbed by a horrified gasp, followed by a bloodcurdling "GINNY!"  

They hastily flew apart, Ginny using her blouse to hide her naked chest. Draco softly but firmly pushed her behind his body.

Ron Weasley was standing in the door. Next to him, Fred and Weasley were appearing, and footsteps revealed more people in the house.

"Weasley, it's not what you ..." Draco was stopped in mid-sentence as Ron grabbed his arm with sheer fury and pulled him away from Ginny. Then he punched the Slytherin in the face before he even had the chance to react. Draco's head was slammed back against the wall, and his lips started to bleed.  

"_You_ better shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said with menace in his voice. The he turned in his sister's direction. "*Do you have anything to say, Virginia Weasley? Has he hexed you?"

Ginny had finished buttoning up her blouse, and her eyes were spitting fire.

"You don't know anything, Ron Weasley! You will leave my boyfriend alone immediately!"

"Your ... WHAT?? Ginny, he DID hex you!"

"He - did - not!" she yelled. "Mum knows, ask her!"

"You've gone insane!" He took a step closer, his eyes blazing, too.

Draco had enough, and stepped between his fuming girlfriend and her raging brother. He watched Ron with a challenging smirk, but he had the sinking feeling just who would be the loser in this fight.

But George - or was it Fred? - decided to interrupt the approaching argument. "Time-out. Ron, stop it. Let's find out what's going on here." He threw Draco, who was still shirtless, a disgusted glance. "And you, Malfoy, put on your clothes!"

He pulled his reluctant brother, who was still glaring at the Slytherin, out of the room.

Ginny and Draco exchanged a look.

"Well done, you two," came a new voice from the doorways, sounding slightly amused. 

It was Sirius Black, next to him stood Hermione and Harry, who gaped at the scene in front of them.  

"Mr Black …"

"Sirius …"

"Sirius?" Harry turned to his godfather. "Since when does Malfoy call you 'Sirius'?!"

"It's my name, you know," stated Sirius dryly. "Anyway, I would greatly appreciate if someone would enlighten me as to what happened here."

Once again, he saw Ginny and Draco exchanging a guilty look.

"Wait a minute," Hermione joined in, addressing Draco. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well, Granger, obviously I'm not!" he snarled, but he finally pulled on his shirt again. Then he started to examine his still bleeding lip and his face, which he could feel starting to swell.

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow."

"Seems we got here at the perfect moment!" said Harry sharply.

"Potter, suck my …"  

"Enough!" Sirius said in a firm voice. "Into the kitchen with all of you!  It feels like I'm on a bloody battlefield!"

Draco moved to the left, but Harry stepped in his way.

"The kitchen, dearest Malfoy, is to the right."

"And I need my crutch, and it's over here, you idiot!" Draco snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. True, she was as shocked as anybody else, but the behaviour of the others was too childish for her. With one glance, she could see that Ginny was near tears, and Harry and Draco, despite Sirius' words of warning, were about to start fighting again.  She took the role of Fred upon herself, taking Harry's arm, and pulling him out of the living room. He was protesting all the way to the kitchen.

Draco took his crutch, and together with Ginny he followed Sirius Black silently.

She took his hand, squeezing lightly.

***

"What the _hell_ is going on?" George looked from one to the other.

Ginny was suddenly very interested in the table, while Draco tried to stare holes in the ceiling.           

"So, you're together now?" asked Hermione, ignoring the flinching boys around her.

"For a couple of weeks now, yes," admitted Ginny softly.

"I, for one, would like to know when you returned to Hogwarts, Draco," asked Sirius while stirring his cup of tea.

"Summer holidays," the Slytherin answered shortly.

"You were allowed to leave St Mungos?"

"Professor Dumbledore helped me."

"And the first thing you had to do was pounce on my sister?" Ron hissed.  

Draco glared at him, but kept quiet.

But Ginny saw how much self-control it took for him not to yell back, and she took his hand under the table. A thankful glance was the answer.

The small gesture wasn't lost on Harry, who sighed, and ruffled his hand through his black hair.

Hermione had just spotted Draco's missing fingers.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Voldemort, what else?" he answered grumpily.

"And your leg?" This was Black again.

"Still healing."

Sirius nodded.

"You're in Snape's custody now, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

For a long time a deathly silence hung in the kitchen. Ron's eyes were still filled with loathing.

It was the perfect time for Arthur and Molly Weasley to come home, and they did. They looked questioningly from one scowling teenager to another.

"You're already here?" asked Molly.

"And just in time, too!" Ron spat out. "You'll never guess what happened! Ginny had …"

"You had better shut your bloody trap!" Draco yelled suddenly, jumping up so fast that his chair crashed to the floor. 

Ron jerked back as if he had been bitten by something. 

"It's not her fault, it's mine!  You want to attack someone, I'm standing right in front of you, but don't you DARE start on my girlfriend!"  

He stood, seething, in front of Ron, with both fists raised for a moment. Then he abruptly turned around and stomped out of the kitchen. They could all hear the front door slam closed.

Ron shut his mouth with a loud clap.

Ginny jumped up, but Molly seized her arm.

"Let him alone for a moment, darling. He'll come back."

"But … it's snowing outside, and he's out there wearing just a thin shirt …"

George sighed, but stood up.

"I'll take care of it, Mum."

Molly looked at her son thankfully.

"So," she said, looking around. "Does anybody care to tell me what happened?" 

***

Draco stomped through the snow. He was still so full of rage he didn't even realize he was almost running, and it was icy outside.

He let himself fall in the snow and began to kick the ground mercilessly. 

"To be honest, I really don't think that will change anything," a voice came from behind.

Draco hastily turned around.  He suddenly became aware of his carelessness. Sitting here now, away from the Burrow, without a wand, and what if...  

George appeared, shoving Draco's jacket in his face.

"Take it, or you'll freeze to death."

"Wouldn't that be a happy moment for all of you," Draco murmured sullenly, but took it anyway.

George shook his head, but offered Draco his hand, pulling him out of the snow.

"Let's get back," he simply said.

Draco limped badly. During the argument with Ron, while being smashed against the wall, his leg had been strained very much. And now, without his crutch, it had to put up with almost his whole weight.

Neither boy talked. Halfway back, Fred joined them, making no attempt at conversation, merely accompanying the boys back. The twins exchanged a look over Draco's lowered head.  

The blond Slytherin was suddenly tired and just wished he was back in his bed, pulling the cover over his head. Longingly, he thought back to some hours ago, all alone with Ginny … not that that would happen again anytime soon, he was sure.

Shortly before the Burrow both twins stopped simultaneously, and Fred turned to Draco. 


	5. Christmas at the Burrow Part 2

"Listen, Malfoy."

 Draco stepped back involuntary.

"Listen, Malfoy…"

George laughed.

"Don't panic. You have nothing to fear, except…"  

"Except any decision you make that will hurt our sister," Fred finished half-threatingly.  "After all, it _is her choice who she makes out with."_

"You _seem to have changed," continued George. "And don't worry about Ron, he'll come around. But once again, Malfoy, if you hurt Ginny in _any_ way, you are a dead man, understood?"_

"I'd rather kill _myself_," Draco snarled.

"Oh, and I'm sure Mum will have something to say about that little scene that just happened, I might add." Fred grinned evilly. "Wasn't too genius to use our living room for that." 

Draco's naturally pale face turned slightly pink.

"I know," he growled. "You don't have to tell _me_ that."

They had reached the Burrow all together.

"Come on, it's now or never, Malfoy. Good luck."

***

Much to Draco's relief, Ron wasn't in the kitchen anymore; neither were Harry or Hermione. George and Fred excused themselves, too.

Ginny was sitting with her father and Sirius Black, talking. Despite some dried tears on her cheeks she still smiled about something her father said.

Draco hesitated, and then sat down in front of Mrs Weasley.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have exploded like I did."

"I just want you promising me one thing, Draco Malfoy," Molly said in earnest, looking at her daughter's boyfriend. "I don't want a scene like that happening again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go to bed," she continued, her voice getting warmer. "You're wet and freezing, and you'll catch your death of cold."

Draco nodded, and left the kitchen without another word.

***

He tossed and turned in bed.

It had seemed like the battle of his life just to get out of the wet clothes, and he still felt as cold as ice. He vaguely heard the arguing voices of Ron and Hermione through the walls.

But he was thinking of Ginny.

As if she had been reading his mind, the door creaked open at that very instant, and Ginny sneaked in.

He jumped up.

"You must be nuts! If your mother …"

"Shh! Mum, Dad and Sirius went out for walk. I had to know how you were doing."  

"Well, I was interrupted while snogging my girlfriend, attacked by her brother and humiliated in front of her mother, but otherwise, I'm just dandy!" he said sarcastically.

Ginny just grinned.

"So?"

"So?  That's all you have to say?!"

"Yeah, I guess I had a good teacher in Sarcastic Remarks 101," she retorted, still smiling.

Draco's lips curled up. 

"The best."

She sat down on his bed, taking one of his hands in hers.

"You're cold," she stated.

"I was outside?" he asked mockingly.

"I want to make you feel warm," she murmured, starting to kiss his face.

"Really, Weasley, that's insane …" He moaned involuntary as her hand travelled to his crotch.  

"But you want it."

"Bloody hell, yes." He kissed her back, almost furiously. 

Ginny moaned, too, and relaxed into his kiss.

His hands touched her body eagerly. Soon her nightgown was gone, followed by his boxers.

"Virginia, if we go any further, I won't be able to stop myself," he whispered in her ear, still kissing and stroking her desperately.

"I don't want you to. Please, Draco, make love to me."

And he did.  

***

"Know what, Weasley? You're the best that's ever happened to me," he whispered into her ear.  

They were still lying entwined together, Draco suckling at her neck.

"I'm not _that special," she answered, suddenly shy._

"Ha!" He snorted. "You're perfect. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, or they will get to know the wrath of Draco Malfoy!"

"If you say so," Ginny smiled, shivering as he kissed one of her still erect nipples. Then she sighed. "I have to go now. If Mum …"

"Just five more minutes, okay?" he pleaded sleepily.

"Well … okay."  

***

The following morning Draco awoke to a desperate knocking on the door.

"What the fuck …" he yawned, and his eyes travelled to the alarm clock. "Shit. Ginny, wake up!"

He shook his girlfriend softly.

"Ginny! Malfoy!" Hermione's voice hissed from outside. "Get up, or all hell will break loose!"

"What …" Ginny said, still half sleeping.

"Weasley, it's morning! You have to get out of here, fast, or your Mum will transfer you to Beauxbatons and me to Durmstrang! If we're lucky enough to survive the wrath that is Molly Weasley in the first place."

"I overslept." Ginny blinked.

"Yeah, me too. If it wasn't for Granger …"

Hermione knocked harder.

Ginny suddenly became aware of the impending danger and jumped up. 

Draco seized her arm and pulled her back in a kiss.

"Just one more," he murmured, then let her go. "Give Granger my thanks." 

Ginny smiled lovingly at him and vanished. 

He could hear her whispering with Hermione in the corridor, and then it got quiet again.

He couldn't sleep anymore, and therefore paced the room restlessly. Too much was running through his mind. Caring, loving Ginny … it was almost too much for him to handle, especially because he was taught not to show or even feel any emotions but pride, cold aloofness and sense of superiority. Lucius' opinion, not that of his mother, but Narcissa had never been allowed to speak up in this, or any other, matter.

Draco stared into the mirror challengingly, as if trying to get find the answer in his reflection. 

"Nice eye!" The mirror quipped.  

"Shut it," he retorted, trailing his hand softly over it. Ron had obviously hit the perfect spot, and a nice black eye stared back at him.

He put on his clothes and quietly walked down into the kitchen. He wasn't the first to get up; Harry was already sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window.

At Draco's entrance, he turned, casually observing the Slytherin from head to toe.

"Good morning", he said, almost mockingly.

Draco hesitated, and then shrugged mentally.

"Morning," he answered gruffily.

Harry turned his glance back to the window, while Draco quickly sat in the chair the farthest away from him, grabbing his sketch pad. He started to draw the first picture which came to mind, Ginny. He grinned involuntary. Her long, red hair, the impressive eyes, the way she said _but you want it_ …

"That's quite good, Malfoy," a voice said from over his shoulder.

Draco flinched visibly. Potter was looking at the picture from behind.

"Would you mind looking elsewhere?" he snapped. "It's none of your business anyway!"

"Isn't it?" Harry sardonically asked. "You know, I care about Ginny. I have known her for quite a long time, and I just don't want to see her get hurt." 

"I know that…" Draco answered sharply, but a sudden pang of jealousy hit him. "As I recall, it was _you_ that told her to sod off."

Harry was close enough to grab his collar.

"You…"  

The coming argument was abruptly halted when Sirius entered the kitchen, yawning widely.

"Morning Harry, Draco." He curiously glanced at the two scowling boys. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Harry retreated, sitting back at his place, his eyes still full of loathing. 

"Same as ever," Draco stated, matter-of-factly.

 Sirius glanced from Harry to Draco and back again. He rolled his eyes.

"When do you go back to school again?" he asked the Slytherin after some time.

"Right after the holidays.  Severus…um, I mean Professor Snape, is meeting me tomorrow at Diagon Alley, to buy a new wand. Mighty Voldie went and destroyed mine."

Sirius snickered at that.

"Will you be joining your fellow Slytherins next semester?" Harry asked, trying to uphold whatever semblance to a civilized conversation he could find.

Draco scowled at him.

"No…I don't think it's a particularly good idea. I get an extra room near Snape's office."

"And he really _is_ your guardian?" Harry was still awestruck about this.  

"Any problems with that, Potter?"

Sirius threw Draco a glance which he didn't like one bit.

"What?"

"I really don't want to end up on your list of Most Hated People, but you and Harry are working for the same side. I don't want you to become inseparables, but can't you at least call a truce?"  

"Can I think it over?" Draco snarled.

Sirius was spared having to answer, due to the entire Weasley family having chosen that exact moment to appear in the kitchen. 

Ginny came in with Hermione and grinned at him.

"Your eye looks horrible."

"Thanks to your brother." But he decided to drop the subject, and pulled her close instead, whispering something in her ear that made her blush.

"Oh please!" Ron cried out. "I'm getting sick of this shit!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly hissed sharply. "I'm not liking your attitude at all!"

"Sorry, Mum," he mumbled, throwing hateful glances in Draco's direction.

Ginny heard Draco's teeth grinding as he tried to control the impulse to yell at Ron again. She punched him lightly.

"Don't worry, I can control myself," he answered, but it sounded strained.

Ginny glanced angrily at Ron, whose answer was a murderous look.

"Let's go outside after breakfast," she suggested. 

"Yeah. I definitely need some air."

***

Ginny and Draco were walking in a mutual silence. Both were deep in thought.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Weasley?"

"Hm?"

"If you …" Draco stopped, and started again. "If you want to think it over … I mean … our … us dating …"

"Excuse me?" Ginny stared at him.  

"Ron is your brother. Potter is one of your best friends, _and you've had a crush on him since  the very first time you saw him," he continued, staring at the ground. "I'm just a lousy deserter who isn't worth…"_

Ginny decided she had enough, and kicked him as hard as she could.

"OW!! Have you gone MAD?!" he yelled, rubbing his shin. Thankfully, she got the one which wasn't injured – yet.

"Shut up!" she answered icely. "Don't give me that load of bull, Malfoy! We both _knew it wouldn't be easy!  Ron is mad. So what? He'll come around, just give it time. He _is _my brother, after all. You don't think I'm sure, after all that happened? After last night? Hells, do you really think I bloody slept with you because I was rebounding from Harry?"_

"Ginny, I never …"

She interrupted him with a truthful look .

"I did it because I wanted to. And I wanted to with _you_, you stupid prat!"

"Look, I just wanted to give you the choice," he answered quietly.

Ginny took his face in both hands and pressed her lips on his.

"Convinced?"

Draco smirked slightly.

"Um … I'm not sure. Can you try again?"

He ducked as a snowball flew in his direction. 

***

"So, where are our favourite love birds?" Ron asked sarcastically.  

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Weasley's living room, the former two hunched over the chessboard.

"Ron, honestly!" Hermione's voice held an exasperated tone.

"Outside, I think," answered Harry without looking up.

Ron fumed. He then turned to Hermione.

"What do you mean with _Ron_, _honestly_? Do you _like_ the idea of my baby sister getting it on with that slimy ferret?"  

"She looks a lot happier now," Hermione responded diplomatically. "That should be the main reason to keep our mouths shut."

Harry sighed and looked at his best friend.

"No, I'm not thrilled about this. But …"

Ron interrupted him, seething.

"What _is this? The We Love Draco Malfoy fan club?? Have you forgotten what he's done in the past? He almost got us all killed, tried to get Hagrid fired … and I'm not even going to mention hearing his damn insults about my family all the time!"_

"We have not!" Harry's voice got louder now, too. "But it's not about _us, it's about your sister. You have to trust her."_

"I DO TRUST GINNY!" Ron yelled, losing his temper. "But I don't trust Malfoy _one bit, don't you __get that?"_

With that, he stomped out of the living room. Shortly after, Harry and Hermione heard the door to his room slam with a bang that made the windows rattle.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance.

"If I'm not right, please correct me, but I think there is going to be a lot of trouble before he calms down," Hermione stated flatly.

Harry ruffled his hair.

"Actually, he's right, and we both know it. What a bloody mess."

"Wouldn't argue with you about that."

***

Draco and Ginny tried to avoid Ron's hateful glances and insults the whole day, but it was hard. It was snowing heavily outside, and they had to stay inside the Burrow. The atmosphere was explosive.

Later, in the evening, as Draco was seriously thinking about leaving for Hogwarts, an owl arrived for him.

He turned it around in his hands.

"From Severus," he informed Ginny.

In the background, they could hear Ron snorting in contempt.

"What does he want?"

"Wait a minute. Don't understand why, but he knows Black is here and has to talk with him. He's coming to the Burrow tomorrow morning to pick me up, instead of sending me by floo to Diagon Alley on my own."

"I thought they hate each other? I mean, Snape and Sirius?"

Draco shrugged.

"Don't get it either. Must be an Order thing. Anyway, are you going to join us in Diagon Alley?"

Ginny looked a little uneasy.

"I'd love to, but do you really think Professor Snape will appreciate that?"

"Unfortunately for him, _he _wanted to take me into his custody, so he has to deal with my girlfriend, too. He'll come around. Eventually." Draco grinned evilly. "And you'll be spending some time in Slytherin – in my room, I hope."

Ginny got slightly pink and started to gnaw on her lip.

"What are you thinking, Weasley?"

"Oh, nothing." But her expression was a sorrowful one. "I can just imagine Professor Snape's face as I continually pass by and vanish into your room. He'll get me detention for the rest of my life."

"Don't think so. Relax, Weasley, he's not that bad at all."

"No, not with you, you are a Slytherin. But me?"

"He will come around," Draco insisted.  "Don't worry so much."

Knowing Mrs Weasley wasn't around, he started to kiss her, burying his hands in her thick red hair.

"Oh no, NOT AGAIN!" Ron shouted from behind, and stomped outside.

Draco grumbled something, but he got up, too, limping in the direction in which Ron had vanished.

"What are you up to?" Ginny asked with a worried voice.

"Just wanting to know how thick your brother really is."

Hermione joined the conversation, looking as uneasy as Ginny.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? He'll slaughter you!"

"You have any other ideas, Granger? I'm open for suggestions." Draco stared at her challengingly 

"Um … no."

"My, my.  Granger, out of words. And hell freezes over!" With a grand sweep of his hand, he went outside.

Hermione swallowed audibly.

"Not good," she murmured.

Ginny face had reached the colour of snow.

"Do you think they'll kill each other?"

"Stop that, Ginny, you're not helping!"

"I'll keep an eye on them," Harry said determinedly.

"What? How?"

"Hello, invisibility cloak owner here!"  

***

Ron was sitting on the old swing at the garden, looking murderous. He glanced up, seeing Draco limping in his direction.

"Save it!" he hissed, even before the Slytherin could open his mouth. "I know exactly what you have in your evil mind, Malfoy. You can't fool me!"

"So?" Draco smirked. "And what exactly _is_ in my _evil mind, Mr Genius?"_

"You know very well!"

"Afraid not."

Suddenly, he sensed somebody moving behind him, and turned around. There was nobody there, and he frowned.

Ron sneered at him. "You're using Ginny. I _know_ you have something wicked planned for her, haven't you?  It must have been the satisfaction of your life when she fell in love with you."  

_He has a point. Not that he meant it that way._

"For your information," Draco answered through clenched teeth. "It was I who fell in love first."

"Oh, _really?" Ron snarled.  _

"Listen, Weasel, I can't force you to believe me. But maybe you can think – _if you can think – about what you're doing to your sister."_

"Saving her life, probably?" 

"I would _never harm her in __any way!" Draco was quickly losing his temper. "I repeat, Weasel, hate me as much as you want, the feeling is mutual!! But stop acting as if her opinions were worth shit, because it's killing her inside!"  _

"You fucking asshole!" Ron yelled, jumped up and stormed in Draco's direction. 

The Slytherin paled as much as he could, but stubbornly held his ground.

Ron punched him again with all his strength. Draco lost his balance and fell backwards into the snow.  

The red haired Gryffindor was on him in a second, and both boys started to pummel each other.

Harry swore under the invisibility cloak.

Draco tried desperately to defend himself, but he just wasn't on the winning side. He had never had to deal with any of this before, not with Crabbe and Goyle in the background, and certainly not with an injured leg.

Ron punched him mercilessly, yelling obscenities all the time. Then he landed a direct hit on Draco's left leg.

From very far away, Draco could hear someone screaming. Finally he realised that it was himself. Tears of sheer agony threatened to escape his eyes, and the world around him was falling apart.  

Harry had enough. He threw off the cloak and ran to them, grabbing Ron from behind.  

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Ron yelled. "I am going to kill that damn bastard!"

"Ron, stop it!"

"Damn it, get your hands off, or I'll …"  

"Or you what?!" Harry yelled back. "You'll attack me then, too? Hells, I never thought I would agree with Malfoy about anything, but can you even _fathom what you're doing to Ginny??"_

"Potter, he's not listening," came Draco's weak voice from the ground. He spit some blood in the snow. "You'll just make things worse."

"Shut up, Malfoy! As things stand right now, I should punch you, too!"

Ron was slowly calming down. He angrily shoved Harry's hands off his arms.

"We're not finished, ferret boy!" he said icely and stalked away, muttering something under his breath.  

Harry rolled his eyes, but he offered his hand to Draco, pulling him out of the snow.

"What a show, Malfoy. I never thought you were _that_ dumb."

"Look who's talking," growled Draco back, taking a step and almost falling down again.

Harry clenched his jaw.

"Lean on me," he said gruffly. "We have to get you back in."

The back door opened, and three female heads – Molly, Hermione and Ginny – glanced at the garden worriedly.

"We're all still alive out here!" Draco shouted. Then, quieter, almost in a whisper: Although we wouldn't have been if it had been up to me.  I…uh…thanks, Potter."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, regarding him unbelievingly.

"What?" Draco snapped. "It's true. And I _am_ capable of thanking people."

Harry was still stunned, but he composed himself.

"Look, Malfoy, let's straighten this out. We're not friends, and probably we never will be. But I have to agree with Sirius, and we should at least try to be civil to each other. Voldemort would be much obliged if we continue with all the fighting."

Draco snorted, but he knew all too well that Harry was right.

"Truce then?"

"Truce."

They shook hands, not looking at each other. Harry was closely reminded of that scene between Snape and Sirius some years ago.


	6. Narcissa's Legacy

Narcissa's Legacy 

Severus Snape arrived quite early the next morning at the Burrow. He and Sirius Black were having a heated discussion in Arthur Weasley's office, and were yelling fairly loud at each other. 

But, no matter how much the others strained their ears in vain, they could not understand a word.

Draco had already finished breakfast and was waiting impatiently.

"They'll be done soon," Molly told him.

"Anytime this year?" the Slytherin asked sarcastically.  

Ginny giggled, and then grew serious again.

"I can't come with you and Snape to Diagon Alley. I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco saw Ron smirking at him.

"I want to talk to Ron in private," she answered quietly. "Maybe I can calm him down a little bit. And _don't_ make that face at me."

Draco still looked disappointed.

"You want anything from Diagon Alley then?" he asked gruffly. 

"How about a million galleons?" Ginny suggested, grinning.

"Greedy, aren't we, Weasley?"

Black and Snape entered the kitchen. Sirius looked ready to murder his nemesis, whilst Snape looked as cold and unemotional as ever.

"Are you ready?" he asked Draco, and then frowned. "What happened to your eye?"

Draco could see Ron paling visibly. He had to bit his lip not to let out a snort of laughter.

"A ball hit me, during practising Quidditch with Ginny," he answered harmlessly.  

Snape watched him sceptically.

"Thank you for letting Draco stay during the Christmas break," he said to Molly in a frosty tone.

"He is welcome here anytime," she answered, smiling at the Slytherin.  

 "Let's go, Draco, I don't have all day."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Ginny?"

Snape growled something under his breath, but he nodded shortly.

"Hurry up."

***

"Don't let Ron get on your back too much, okay?" Draco said while the couple was standing just outside the front door.

"I won't. And you, take care of yourself, will you?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her in a kiss.

"I wish you would come with me," Draco murmured. 

"We'll see each other soon at Hogwarts," she tried to cheer him up.

"Not soon enough."

Ginny had to laugh.

"Honestly, sometimes I think, you _are _a romantic," she teased.

"It's my first time out in public after the incident," Draco said, ignoring her last comment. "I trust Severus, but I would have been very glad to have a friend with me, too."  

"You'll make it. Just think of me."

"Constantly, Weasley." He kissed her again.

Somebody cleared his throat in the background. It was Snape, looking the other way, as awkwardly as he could get.

"We should leave," he snarled.

"See you tomorrow," Ginny whispered, and went back inside.

"So, your eye is the result of a training accident?" Snape asked sarcastically.

***

Diagon Alley was full of people.

Snape stalked with wide steps in front, and Draco had to jog catch up with him. Everywhere they passed, a trail of whispers were left behind them. The news of Draco Malfoy's survival spread like wildfire.

Draco began to feel more and more uncomfortable, and he almost sighed with relief when they reached Ollivander's and got out of the crowd.

Ollivander was awaiting them.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. I had heard that your wand had been destroyed. It had been unicorn-hair and willow," he stated.

"Yes, Sir." 

Ollivander observed him sharply.

"Sit down. You almost look as if you are going to have a mental breakdown."

Snape opened his mouth, but a glance from a pair of silvery eyes stopped him from saying anything.

Draco was glad to get the weight off his injured leg, but the behaviour of both Snape and Ollivander set him on the edge. _What was going on?_

"Before we start to find a new wand …"

"Molasar, do you honestly think that now is the right time?" Snape asked, but was sharply interrupted.  

"You have brought him here, Severus," Ollivander stated. "He will learn the truth."  

"Does anybody care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Draco started to fume.

"Did you ever asked yourself why he-who-must-be-not-named put you through such torture?"

"Ever?" Draco snorted. "The whole time!"

"It's your bloodline." 

Draco was taken aback.

"What? He had my father! Hells, he could have had me! Why did he try …"

"It's not the Malfoy bloodline," Snape interrupted harshly. 

Draco looked from one adult to the other.

"But …"

"He wanted your abilities," Ollivander's voice was slightly a whisper now.

"Abilities? What abilities? What the hell are you talking about?" Draco was almost screaming with frustration.

"Honestly," a new voice came from the background. "You are definitely succeeding to confuse the boy even more."

Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, watching Draco with sympathy.

"Leave us alone," he demanded, and the other two obeyed without a word.

"What is going on here? What has this to do with me? And what 'abilities' are Ollivander talking about?!"

"Many questions at once, Mr Malfoy. I cannot answer all of them, because even I do not know everything."

Dumbledore sat down and was silent a long moment.

Draco suddenly whished Ginny was with him. This nightmare got worse and worse.

"Voldemort can't get what he wants if you are still alive," the Headmaster said finally.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get it."

"The abilities Ollivander mentioned … let me say, the potential is in your bloodline."

"What are we talking about? Wizard Powers? I have them anyway."

"No, it is not about your wizard powers. To be honest, if you could awake the potential, there would be almost nothing you COULD NOT do."

"Excuse me?"

Draco stared at him.

If he goes any further, I will admit myself to St. Mungos! 

 "It is complicated. We are talking about telepathy, telekinesis and a hundred more things. You could – and I emphasize, COULD be a powerful weapon in the fight. And that is what Voldemort wants from you."

"The ritual," Draco said involuntary. 

Dumbledore nodded.

"But why me? And why did he kill my Mum …" he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. "Mother's bloodline?"

"Yes."

"But why did he kill her?"

"We do not know exactly, Mr Malfoy. We are depending on a guess. Perhaps she had frozen her abilities with some kind of spell. She was of no use to Voldemort anymore."

"Did she ever use them?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, not that we knew. As I said before, we have to assume. Nobody knew about the potential – except your father, and I think he did not even knew before the attack."

"And … why does Ollivander know?"

"Molasar Ollivander is distantly related to your mother. She paid him a visit shortly before she died."

"And he has …?"

"No, it needs a direct bloodline."

"And Severus?"

"Narcissa and Severus were friends at school. They kept writing to each other."

"That's why he treated me better than anybody else," Draco said thoughtfully. "I _knew it wasn't only because I was a Slytherin."  _

He kept thinking hard.

"Hells, if I had thought about it, I imagine I would have known before all this had happened!"

"You would not have survived," stated Dumbledore. "Voldemort would not let someone live who knew he could be dangerous to him."

"You said I could be a weapon. But I don't want to! I just want to live my life the same as anybody else!"

"Alas, there is nothing you can do about it, Mr. Malfoy.   It's the same as Harry; he can do nothing to ignore the fact that he is 'The Boy Who Lived'. Your abilities are latent; you would have to work on them. But did you realize how much worth you could be for us and the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Holy Shit."

"Because of the special situation I will overlook the way you are expressing yourself." 

Dumbledore twinkled. "But do think it over, Draco. Nobody is forcing you to do anything, but …" He left the sentence unfinished and rose.

"Severus will accompany you to Gringotts later. Perhaps your mother's vault will contain some more answers for you." 

He left the room without turning around.

***

Snape and Draco walked in silence.

Draco had gotten his new wand, and Ollivander added some friendly remarks about his mother. He and Narcissa seemed to know each other very well.  

His mind was still spinning. On top of everything else that had happened, this was almost too much to handle.

_If I knew before, maybe I would have killed them all. Nobody would have been safe from me. Heavens, I could have killed Ginny!  _

The thought was sickening.

He was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly as he bumped into Snape who had stopped walking.

"Don't let it get to you, Draco," he said, knowing exactly what was going on in the Slytherin's mind. "Nobody is trying to force you."

"But I would be a help, wouldn't I?"

"Sure. But my priority is you, and not your hidden abilities."

"Hm."

Draco hadn't even realized the gossiping crowd around him, starting again to observe him like he was some mutant. He scowled angrily at them. 

The way to the vault was unnerving like always. 

"That's it," the goblin – his name was Gargin – said with a high-pitched voice. "You have your key?"

"Yeah."

"And you are sure that it belongs to you?"

"What the sodding hell does that mean? Of course I'm sure!"

"Sir, the vault is specially charmed. If you are not the definite owner, it will imprison you – forever."  

_Nice prospect._

Draco swallowed visibly.

"Narcissa gave it to me personally," Snape said. "It's safe."

He was right, and the door opened without any problems. There wasn't much money in it, but money wasn't what Draco was looking for. More interesting was the small roll of parchment lying in the middle of the floor. 

He took it, started to unroll it, and stopped.

"We're ready to go."

***

Hogwarts was still eerily quiet.

The house elves had already brought Draco's personal belongings into his new room, which Severus was in the process of showing him.

Snape didn't mention the parchment at all, and neither did Draco.

"You won't be disturbed here. My office and personal chambers are directly next to yours."

_Is it soundproofed? _

He grinned.

"Before you get any ideas …" Snape said, but he was smiling slightly. Once again, he seemed to know exactly what Draco was thinking.

"Who, me? Never."

"Don't pretend to be innocent. Doesn't suit you. Tomorrow evening is your first appearance in the Great Hall," he continued, getting earnest now. "Your seat is at the Slytherin table, don't forget that."

"Hey, just because my girlfriend is a Gryff, doesn't mean I belong to the rest of those snobs."

"Glad to hear that," Snape said dryly. "Keep your eyes open, especially in Parkinson's direction."

"Pansy? Come on, Severus, she doesn't even have two brain cells to string together."

"Maybe not, but it's her father that I am worried about. There is nothing more dangerous than a betrayed female, and I would put money on the fact that she feels that way. I am just telling you, and especially Miss Weasley, to be very careful.  Which brings me to another point …"

"I will _not_ refute her!" 

"I don't ask that from you. But you both know very well you will be the cause of a great deal of uproar."

"Bet on it." Draco involuntarily stroked his black eye.

"Once again, Draco, and I am deadly honest: be careful!"

"Yes, Sir."

***

Later that evening, Draco took the roll of parchment and observed it suspiciously. He definitely wanted to know what his mother had left for him, but, at the same time, he was afraid what would come of it.

Again he wished Ginny were with him.

_Draco,_

_At the moment you are reading this, I am not alive anymore. I knew, sooner or later it would end this way._

_I am sure Severus, Molasar and Professor Dumbledore have discovered that you and I have special powers. I also hope they did tell you; otherwise this will be a slight shock for you._

_You know I was born aBlack. That's no secret. But – my mother was a Hardenbrook, and the Hardenbrook family is the direct bloodline of Horus, Lord of Atlantis. It's his legacy we have inside us. I knew that all my life, but I never told anyone. The Dark Lord found out three days ago, and told your father. It may be my death warrant. _

_I never used my abilities. And I would advice you doing the same, but I believe they will be useful in the war against Voldemort, and I have to leave the choice upon you. The potential of the power normally awakens around the age of 16, but I can't tell you how they work or how to use them. My grandmother had given me a spell to bind them. There is no way back. The spell is attached to my letter, but Draco, think it over._

_If you need anything, don't be too stubborn, and ask Severus; I trust him fully._

_And there is another thing you should know. The Hardenbrook family manor is your legacy, too. The papers are well hidden. Do ask Dobby about them, he knows where they are.  _

_Draco, I only wish I could tell you personally._

_I love you_

Mum 


End file.
